


Could He Be Any Funnier

by IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chandler Humor, Drabble, Im not trying with these tags, Please Don't Kill Me, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking/pseuds/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking
Summary: Chandler needs help, he just doesn’t know how to ask.





	Could He Be Any Funnier

Could he be any funnier?

Chandler just kept making jokes after jokes. He really was on a roll today. His bright smile never dimmed as he kept cracking stupid jokes. His friends were even surprised the sudden excess in energy, every word from his mouth a pun or quip. Chandler was surprised also, he just kept cracking more and more. They just coming, it was if he couldn't even stop them. He knew why though. It probably had something to do with the cuts on his thighs. Or the hours he spent crying in his room alone. Or maybe the fact that last night, he had a razor pushed to his wrist, ready to do it, end it. But no one else knew. The rest of his friends quickly became agitated and grew tired with him very quickly. They told him to 'shut up' and 'stop making jokes, they're not funny'. They didn't understand that his jokes were a shield, a wall to keep emotions out. It was a wall that came up automatically. They didn't see the pain in his eyes. They didn't see that his jokes were a cry of help. He wanted them to see that he was hurting. He wanted to yell and scream and beg for help. But every time he tried, out came, "Whos in charge of cleaning these chairs, because it honestly looks like the bugs had a massacre in this spot."

Could he be any sadder?

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but can you PLEASE review? Thanks for reading, it means the world to me. Have a great day!


End file.
